


Birth of the Vampyr Queen

by LukeBloyd



Series: Survival of Fights [1]
Category: Science Fiction - Fandom, fantasy fiction - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 00:49:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15545937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukeBloyd/pseuds/LukeBloyd
Summary: In an attempt to bring back his long lost love, Brenda the Titan of Love, Death uses his influence as the leader of the Titan Council and the Four Horsemen to hunt down one of his secret students who has been trained in the magical arts.He seeks to recruit her in using necromancy to bring his love back from the dead.





	Birth of the Vampyr Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [To my Family and friends.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=To+my+Family+and+friends.).



> This is a small part of a chapter I wrote for the series I am currently publishing. This particular scene is several books later on in the story. You can find the first book on Amazon. (Survival of Fights by Luke Bloyd)

Galloping through the darkened vale of the Dreadscar Valley, the Four Horsemen gripped the reigns of their unholy steeds with clinched fists. Death led while War, Conquest, and Famine formed in beside but slightly behind him.  
As the four rode toward the boarder separating the desolate land from it's neighbor, Queen Vivien Chloe Coe flicked her reigns to push her steed harder. Coming up neck and neck with Death she looked over toward him.  
Death turned his gaze back at her and examined the elegant silver chain around her neck. The necklace to which signified her royalty dangled around as she rode her steed. Caked with dirt and grime, the silver jewelry gave off the impression of corruption.  
"What purpose do you have us ride now? Another slaughter of innocence?"  
"Question not what I do, Conquest. We ride not just for my sake, but for the sake of all living creatures."  
Death flicked the reigns again, signaling his ashen steed to push harder. With dirt and gravel being kicked up behind them, a cloud of dust eerily flowed like a deadly fog behind them.  
Off into the distance rested a small wooden hut. A faint purple illuminance bled from the cracks of the closed window panels.  
***  
A beautiful young woman with tan skin and long dark brown hair stood at a wooden podium and read from a tome bound by human skin. Her dark brown eyes flicked back and forth as she read the dark text elegantly swirled on the yellowed parchment.  
Dragging her index finger across the rough paper, she squinted.  
"Hmmm... Maybe it needs Aconitum." She mumbled.  
Her focus was abruptly pulled from her spell book by the thundering hooves of powerful steeds. She turned toward the splintery wooden door that sealed the threshold separating her and the outside world.  
With rage like that of an explosion, the old door sprung open, flying free from it's hinges and breaking in two as it collided with the wall.  
From the outside world entered the Four Horsemen. Each stood with superior prowess. Death, who stood at the front of the group examined the small hovel.  
"Nice place you have here, Elena. Tell me, did you honestly think you could hide from me, the Titan of Death?"  
Backing up against the hearth that produced hellish red flames within it's interior, the young witch coward.  
"I have to admit it was brave of you to go against me. Even after I showed you the visions of your future."  
"I want none of it. You and your dark army shall fall before the upholders of peace and prosperity." Elena spat back, regaining her confidence.  
"You deny this gift... But you shall have it regardless."  
Death and the other horsemen took a few steps farther into the cluttered hovel.  
Elena effortlessly produced a ball of blue flames in both her palms.  
"Not another step, or I'll reduce you all to a pile of ash." Elena sternly said, raising her ignited hands.  
"Your pathetic magic can't harm us. We are resistant to nearly all types of spells." Death laughed.  
"You seem to forget how powerful I really am, Death. Has it escaped your mind that I was one of the very first weilders of magic. I am one of the few oldest living individuals who practice such supernatural abilities."  
War looked over to Death, and said, "If what she claims is true then her spells indeed can hurt us."  
Without taking his narrowed gaze from Elena, Death said, "This is true. However, what Elena fails to remember is I have been around much longer than even she has. That makes me stronger than her."  
Death abruptly threw his left arm forward and used his powers to push Elena up against the cobblestoned fireplace.  
"Ugh!" She grunted as she collided with the rough wall and then collapsed on to her hands and knees.  
Death glided across the wooden floor and loomed over Elena, his shadow casting darkness over her.  
"You will answer for the atrocities you are committing, Lord of Death..." Elena huffed.  
A hint of a smirk could be seen from the opening of Death's helmet. His thin lips seductively reflected off of Elena's eyes.  
"I don't think so..." Death bolted downward and clasped his armored hand around Elena's thin neck.  
Yanking her into the air, Death watched her feet dangle inches off the ground.  
Elena clawed at the armored hand clasped around her throat and squirmed around trying to break free from the iron grasp that held her. Death strolled over to a table cluttered with dried up herbs, potions and a grinding stone bowl and slid his free arm across the wooden surface throwing the items on to the ground.  
The sound of glass shattering momentarily filled the air followed by a loud thud as Death body slammed Elena onto the table.  
"War, Famine, grab her arms!" Death bellowed. "Conquest, make yourself useful and hold her feet."  
The three horsemen quickly did as commanded and each used their strength to subdue Elena.  
"Alalos carto fa--" Elena began to yell but was silenced by Famine's other hand being placed firmly over her mouth.  
"That's enough out of you, wretch."  
Elena squirmed around on the table as she tried to break the grasps of the three horsemen. Death stood over her head staring down into the eyes that revealed fear but hate at the same time. He pulled a dagger from his side. It's handle was fused by gold and a ruby was socketed into it. With his other hand, he summoned forth the medal heart shaped box he had obtained in Love's chamber back at the Titan Temple.  
Pushing the lid upward with his thumb, Death dipped the blade of the weapon into the container coating it with a thin layer of ash.  
Placing the box on the edge of the table, Death took the dagger in both his hands and raised it above Elena's chest.  
"Soul for soul in death be taken--"  
Death said but was cut off by Elena who had managed to wiggle her mouth free from Famine's hand.  
"Death, please. Don't do this. Sacrificing me won't bring Brenda back. You will only find pain at the end of your quest."  
"I'm sorry Elena. The ritual has already been set in motion. There is no turning back now. I have seen the future and I have been reassured of my victory."  
"Death, listen to me! You are messing with dark magic. Necromancy is nothing to toil with. Please, I implore you to see reason. You will bring a creature of darkness into this world."  
For a moment Elena saw a hint of reason and regret in the glow of Death's eyes. She began to relax and exhale her breath of worry but tensed back up as the image of Death within her eyes raised the dagger again.  
"Soul for soul in death be taken, by thy dagger grief forsaken, arise from your tomb of slumber, my sorrow now unencumbered, a sacrifice of life on blood stained floors, thy breath of new life now be yours." Death shouted over Elena's pleas.  
Bringing the dagger down and forcibly shoving it through Elena's chest, Death watched the pain and shock spread across her face as her life force fled from her body.  
As the last breath faintly left Elena's body, Death removed his helmet and leaned in towards her face. Centimeters away from her rose colored lips, Death's pale lips twitched as wisps of errie blue mist swirled from them and slipped into the corpse of Elena. To finish the sacrifice Death then pressed his frosty kiss onto her body and remained for a short while.  
Slowly pulling away, Death's lips peeled from Elena's. He continued to stare at her closed eyes while the other horsemen slowly backed away.  
A sudden gasp of breath and fear spreading across Elena's face filled the silence as her head slightly raised off the table. A wave of shaking flittered across her arms as her eyes darted across the room.  
"Brenda?" Death asked.  
Elena's eyes locked onto Death's face. A smile consuming her face appeared moments later. She placed her hands on each side of Death's pale, cold face as tears trickled down her cheeks.  
"Death, my love."  
The two kissed again. As Elena rose to get off the table she paused. Frowning and glancing at the ground in confusion she froze as if she were a statue. It was then she clasped her hand around her throat; gasping for breath.  
Her face turning blue and purple, Brenda, now possessing the body of Elena clawed at her throat.  
"Brenda?! Brenda! Breath!" Death yelled as he latched onto her.  
Moments later she fell limp and collapsed back onto the table. Death stared at her half opened eyes as her body lay sprawled across the table.  
"No... No!" Death yelled as he yanked her up into his muscular armored arms and shook her.  
"Wake up!"  
"Death, she's gone. I'm sorry." Conquest said placing her hand on his shoulder.  
"Get off me!" He bellowed yanking his shoulder away from her touch.  
"Death... There was never any guarantee it was going to work... You were going off the voices in your head." War commented.  
Death remained with his back turned towards his companions. His muscular body loomed over the fresh corpse.  
"Come friends. Let us leave him for a moment." Famine said as he scuffled out of the hut.  
The other two swiftly followed suit.  
As Conquest, War, and Famine mounted their ungodly steeds and rode away, Death picked up the metal container of ash and threw it sending a cloud of soot outward. He clenched the dagger that had belonged to Love tightly in his hand. Staring at the anger spreading across his face, Death threw the dagger across the room.  
Springing into a rampage, he grabbed anything and everything in the small hut and broke it into pieces. A wooden chair cracked and sent out sharpened spikes as it met the wall. The leg of the chair sailed up towards Death's face and sliced open the corner of his lip.  
The brief pain sent a rippling calm through his body. Returning to the side of Elena's corpse, Death leaned over the body once more. Pressing his lips onto hers one last time, he said his goodbyes. Upon pulling back, he noticed the bloody stain he had left. He touched the corner of his mouth to see a dab of blood resting on his armored middle finger.  
***  
Later that night, upon returning to the mansion that his army used as their base, Death stood out on the balcony from his personal chamber and stared out at the calm ocean that faced the front of the glorious structure.  
He stood mesmerised as his face relaxed into a trance.  
From beneath his helmet, strands of his long white hair danced around him as the breeze accompanied by the full moon delicately swirled around him.  
The glow of his icy blue eyes seeped out from his closed eyelids.  
Whispers of a serene voice filled his head.  
"Death..."  
"Brenda?" Death mumbled.  
The whispers continued to call to him until they were no longer intelligible.  
Death's eyes abruptly shot open. Gasping with a short breath, he braced himself up against the stone railing of his balcony.  
Dazed, he stumbled back into his chamber, pulling the doors closed behind him. Drawing the midnight curtains so that only a small amount of light could shine through, Death stripped off all of his armor. He stood at the side of his bed, completely naked except for the black loincloth he wore.  
Yanking the black sheets up off his bed, Death slipped under them and watched them fall and form around his muscular body. In mere minutes he was drifting off to sleep. The glow of the moon Illuminating a small part of the room.  
***  
Later that night, as the full moon rose above the mansion, a pair of smooth pale legs crept through the empty Hall's of the large structure.  
The sealed threshold to Death's sleeping quarters, creaked on it's hinges as the smooth oak door crept open.  
Twin pillars of a shadowy aberration stretched across the stone floor as a silhouette snuck into the moonlit room.  
Stopping at the side of the bed, the legs shined with the power of the moon as a pair of tan underwear slid down them. Falling around the figures ankles, the underwear danced around the floor as the figure stepped out of them.  
Climbing on to the bed, the silhouette sat down on Death's lower abdomen.  
Leaning down to the sleeping Titan of Death, the cloaked face of the figure was revealed by a ray of moonlight.  
Elena stared intently at the pale face of Death as she pressed her pale lips against his.  
His eyes bolting open, Death tore away from Elena, and jumped out of his bed. He stared at the naked woman who lay before him.  
Lust consumed her as she sprawled across the black sheets, begging Death to take her.  
"This isn't real... It can't be." Death muttered in disbelief.  
Slowly walking up to the edge of the bed, he reached out and touched her smooth skin.  
"Elena? But how?"  
"Not Elena... But Brenda, my Lord."  
"Brenda?" Death said collapsing to his knees and falling onto the edge of the bed.  
"Yes. But Elena has a nice ring to it. Since I now possess her body. I will use her name."  
With a trembling hand, Death reached toward Elena. Clasping her bear shoulder, the two locked lips as their tongues slid into each other's mouths.  
Throwing himself on top of her, Death placed his right hand on Elena's left breast as he continued to kiss her.  
Then, being shoved over onto his back, Elena climbed on top of him. She kissed his chest as she moved downward. Playfully biting her way down his stomach, abruptly found herself being jerked onto her back once more as Death climbed on top of her. Moans filled the moonlit chamber from both of them.  
"You've improved." Elena smiled.  
"Are you saying I was bad before?" Death said, breathless.  
"No. You're just... Better... Oh!"  
For hours they tossed around the bed, flipping each other on their backs trying to be the dominate one.  
It wasn't until the first rays of dawn were shining over the watery horizon did they conclude their lustful playing.  
Collapsing onto Death's muscular chest, Elena panted in exhaustion. Her hair was matted with sweat. Strands of her hair were stuck to her face.  
"That was..."  
"Breathtaking?" Death asked.  
"Yeah..."  
"Yeah." Death repeated.  
Death worked his way out from beneath Elena. Piece by piece, he placed his armor back on. Covering his pale skin from sight.  
From beneath the dark silk sheets, Elena brought her knees up to her chest and admired Death as he placed his helmet over his head.  
Turning toward her, Death beckoned Elena forward. Elena seductively climbed out of the bed and walked over to Death. Pressing her bare body onto his armored flesh, she smiled. Death reached out and yanked the right curtain open, allowing sunlight to flood the chamber.  
Screams flooded his ears as Elena's flesh burned before his eyes. She pushed herself away from him and leapt onto the unmade bed.  
Shock and fear filled the room as Death ran over to her. Afraid to touch her, he hesitantly pulled the sheets from her body. It was then that he saw her wounds heal and fade from existance. It was as if no affliction had been inflicted upon her.  
"Wha-- What? How?"  
"I don't know... I've never seen such a thing happen. Have you?" Elena asked.  
"No. But--"  
"I'm starved. Get me something to eat?"  
"Okay... What would you like?"  
"I'm so hungry I could eat a dragon. Anything."  
"Okay. I'll go fetch you something." Death said, walking toward the door.  
"Wait!" Elena called out.  
Death turned his head over his shoulder to stare back at her.  
"Don't go without a kiss." Elena, replied with a seductive, hungered gaze.  
Death strolled back over to his bed and stared at the slutty pose Elena lay in. Her perky breasts reached out toward him. Removing his helmet, Death leaned in to her.  
A simple kiss turned into a make out session. Death moved to her neck and kissed it.  
Elena moaned in pleasure. Closing her eyes she stretched her head backward. A faint thumping sound filled her ears. Glancing down at Death's muscular neck, she examined the thick vein that faded toward his collar bone.  
Leaning into his neck she kissed his cool skin. The veins around her eyes pulsed with dark energy as she opened her mouth and sank her teeth into Death's flesh.  
A shock filled gasp escaped Death's mouth as he pulled away. He touched his armored hand to his wound. Examining the two streams of blood creeping down his neck, he looked back to Elena in shock.  
"More... I need more!" She bellowed, leaping from the bed and colliding with the armored man who stood nearby.  
Throwing him to the ground, Elena latched onto his neck once more. Though he tried to overpower her, Death could not pull Elena from him.  
The two wrestled on the cold stone floor for several moments, thrashing back and forth.  
Suddenly, Elena jerked upward, her mouth drenched with crimson fluid, he eyes blood red, and her skin paler than it had ever been. A pair of fangs protruded from behind her upper lip.  
Though he should have been terrified, Death wasn't. He looked up at the naked woman in awe. Curiosity had gotten the better of him.  
"Interesting..." Death muttered.  
Appalled by what she had done, Elena rose to her feet and walked over to the bed. Keeping her back to Death she began to weep.  
"I'm a monster, Death."  
Jumping to his feet, Death walked up behind her and placed his armored hand on her shoulder. Jerking away instantly, Elena walked a few places away from him.  
"Don't touch me. I'm an abomination."  
I don't see you that way." Death replied.


End file.
